


The Missing

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Multi, Rescue Missions, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: When Poe goes missing, Finn must team up with Jacen Syndulla to recover him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Jacen Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	The Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



“Where’s Poe?”

Honestly, Finn’s lost count of the number of times he’s asked that question. The first time he’d asked was four weeks ago, and the only reply he got was a shrug from General Organa that meant “top secret” and an enigmatic smile that meant “don’t worry about it.” Since then, he’d been asking after Poe every few days and receiving the same shrug and enigmatic smile each time he did … except starting one week ago, the shrug had been accompanied, not by an enigmatic smile, but rather by a furrowed brow that meant “something’s gone wrong.”

Now today when he goes to ask General Organa his usual question for the umpteenth time, there is something new or, rather, some _one_ new happening. He is a someone Finn has never met before, deep in earnest conversation with General Organa and possessing a head of stunning green hair. That hue can’t possibly be natural, can it?

“Finn, I’d like you to meet Jacen Syndulla,” General Organa says. “And Jacen, this is Finn.”

When Jacen turns to greet Finn, he brushes a lock of that stunning green hair back from his face and tucks it behind one ear, and Finn notices that the outer edge of the shell of Jacen’s ear is also green. That means he’s not completely human. “A pleasure to meet you, Finn,” Jacen says. His blue eyes seem to dance like hyperspace lines when he smiles.

“Um, l-likewise … ” Finn’s glad his complexion hides his burning cheeks.

“You’ll have plenty more opportunity to get to know each other later. I’m sending the two of you on a mission to Parthenos to rescue Poe Dameron,” General Organa announces.

~*~*~

Parthenos is a First Order-occupied world, but its people are wealthy and notoriously proud of their ancient planetary civilization. As such, the Resistance had previously entertained high hopes of attaining some level of material, logistical, and/or personnel support from the Parthenosians. Four weeks ago, Poe Dameron had gone to make the appeal in person.

The single holomessage he’d managed to get out to the Resistance on his third day had not been encouraging in the slightest. And less encouraging still? After that, he’d never come back.

“I don’t like this,” Finn says, trying to keep his eyes on Jacen’s face where they belong and not on … well.

“You don’t have to like it,” Jacen replies. “You just have to _do_ it.”

Parthenos is a slaveholding society. Slaveowners are typically human; slaves are typically _not_ human. Exceptions, however, are made in cases of spoils of war. Succeed in taking a man prisoner, and that man and his progeny belong to you and your progeny forever and ever more.

The Parthenosian governor is a First Order sympathizer. When Poe had arrived onworld, the governor had pretended to entertain Poe’s offer of mutual assistance on behalf of the Resistance. Their best guess was that he’d eventually dispensed with the pretense and taken Poe prisoner. In short? Poe is a Parthenosian slave in need of immediate liberation. Finn and Jacen are going undercover to do just that.

“Yeah, sure,” Finn mutters to himself. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“Just play your part. It’ll be fine.”

Finn wonders how it can be so easy for Jacen to say things like that when Jacen is as naked as the day he was born.

~*~*~

Finn had thought the hardest part of the mission to Parthenos would be maintaining their cover as slaveowner and slave. How was he going to be convincing? He knew nothing about how to comport himself in Parthenosian high society.

He was wrong, though, as it turns out.

 _Not staring_ turns out to be the hardest part of the mission to Parthenos. Not staring at Jacen. Not staring at _Poe_.

“Um, why is he wearing enameled durasteel underwear?” Finn asks. _And absolutely nothing else?_ Finn manages not to add.

“That is a chastity girdle,” the Parthenosian governor explains over cups of spiced caf. “It ensures that Poe cannot be used in private entertainments by any being not in possession of the matching key.”

“I’d, uh, be interested in a test run, if you, uh, know what I mean. I’m on the market for an additional partner, credits no object. Half-Twi’leks are lovely, but, uh, Jacen here, uh, he lacks stamina … ” Finn tries gamely. The Parthenosian governor doesn’t exactly look convinced by Finn’s performance. Finn feels droplets of nervous sweat beading at the top of his forehead — it isn’t going to be easy if the three of them have to fight their way free …

The Parthenosian governor shakes his head. “Poe is a new acquisition of mine, and he has yet to be used and enjoyed. I regret to inform you that this prime specimen is not for sale at any price — ”

“You will sell Poe to us at a big discount, and you will throw in the chastity girdle key for free,” Jacen says, interrupting with a wave of his hand in front of the governor’s face.

Waitaminute, Finn thinks frantically, what is he doing?! Slaves aren’t supposed speak unless spoken to first and —

“I will sell Poe to you at a big discount, and I will throw in the chastity girdle key for free,” the Parthenosian governor repeats. He looks dazed. Hypnotized. _Mind-tricked._

Well shit, Finn thinks, Jacen is Force-sensitive!

~*~*~

“You could have told me beforehand.”

Neither fleeing nor fighting had been required. They’d come and gone from Parthenos, and the First Order never even knew they’d been there. The Parthenosian governor, who was exquisitely susceptible to Force-suggestion, has hopefully forgotten about them permanently.

“I forgot.” Jacen shrugs, a very Poe-like gesture. He and Poe had grown up together, apparently, and when they’re standing side by side, Finn can totally see the resemblance.

“Gimme that key,” Poe says. “I can’t wait to get out of this damned thing.”

Jacen holds the key just out of Poe’s reach. He raises his brows. “I want that test run. You owe us.”

“But — ” Poe starts.

“What do you say, Finn? We’re not due to revert to realspace above Ajan Kloss for _hours_ ,” Jacen says.

Finn looks at Poe, and then he looks at Jacen. He gulps and dares to look Jacen up and down from head to toe. He sure does like what he sees. He looks at Poe again; Poe looks both anxious and eager. High on adrenaline. Sexually aroused. Finn realizes he feels exactly the same. “I agree with Jacen,” he says.

“Two to one. You’ve been outvoted, Poe,” Jacen says as he throws Poe the key.

Poe catches it. “OK, whatever. Who’s gets to be the middle of the threesome?”

“Oh, I have some ideas about that,” Jacen declares.

They both turn to look at Finn.


End file.
